I Love You, Tuney
by The Frozen Snowflake
Summary: Lily's love for Petunia was expressed whenever possible. But, Petunia never showed her any back. She was always certain Lily was in the wrong. But, when Petunia is on her deathbed, her thoughts take a trip down the memory lane. And Petunia sees Lily as her sister for the first time in almost forever.


"I love you all!" Petunia croaked to her son, daughter-in-law, husband and grandchildren.

"Don't go, Grandma!" Daisy Dursley wailed into her grandmother's pale, bony hand.

Petunia looked at Daisy with sad eyes. Daisy looked remarkably like herself when she was younger. She had her bone-thin, yellowish-blonde hair, she had her bony fingers. She even had her neck! But most of all, she had her light blue eyes- almost grey.

Petunia sighed again, her lungs forcing out air. It would only be a matter of time before she would depart from this world. She had been preparing for this day ever since she learned her mouth cancer had spread to her lungs. She just didn't expect her limited time on earth to go so quickly.

"I- have to, my Dear Daisy," Petunia gasped, her eyes filling with tears. It was no use, her lungs were giving in to the cancer. The sooner she slipped away, the better.

"No, Petunia Darling! You have to stay! How am I going to cope?" Vernon yelled, shaking Petunia roughly.

"No, Vernon, please! I have to. I'll be re-" Petunia took a heavy gasp, before continuing, "-united with my mother, my father-"

"And Aunt Lily!" Dudley cut in, swinging his mother's skeletal arm to and fro.

Petunia nodded. She hadn't uttered Lily's name for the last twenty-one years. It wouldn't be likely she would ever say it on this Earth ever again.

"Bye, my dears. I love, love, love you!" Petunia smiled through her cascade of tears.

One-by-one, she felt a bundle of arms wrapped around her very loosely, as they didn't want her in any more pain than she already was in. Each whispering their own reassuring words of love and comfort.

Dudley waited until his father, wife and children all said their goodbyes. Slowly, he raised his hefty body towards his mother. He couldn't help but feel a tiny bit of resentment towards her. Ever since he became a father, he realised just how abusive his mother and father were to Harry. He hadn't seen Harry in two years, but he knew he was doing some fancy wizard job.

He knew Harry had defeated the man who killed his parents. He knew Harry had defeated the man who was a threat to the Dursleys. Harry had saved their lives and many more, and he didn't have to. He didn't have to save the lives of the family who tormented him, abused him. He didn't have to save the lives of the family who locked him in a cupboard. He didn't have to save their lives, but he did. All for nothing in return.

"Dudley!" Petunia smiled, revealing all her decayed teeth.

"Hi, Mum!" Dudley said uneasily.

"I'll miss you the most," Petunia wheezed as Dudley draped his arms around her.

"I know. Don't worry, she'll forgive you. I just know it," Dudley whispered into his mother's ear.

Petunia lifted her head, tear spilling down her cheeks. She was terribly guilty, about the way she treated Harry. Her jealousy of her sister had shone through him. He had her vivid, beautiful green eyes. That triggered her hatred and thrust for revenge. Revenge for Lily's superior power, which Harry inherited.

"Dudley! Give…H-H-im… my… apologies," Petunia spluttered, her eyes still swimming in tears.

"I will, Ma, I will. Now, you can go in peace. I love you!"

"I love you Dudley! I love all of you!" Petunia smiled weakly before shutting her eyes. She was determined that her last words would announce her love for her family.

* * *

><p>As her eyelids blocked out all conscious light, she felt vaguely aware of an image flashing before her eyes. The image portrayed two young girls. One with light blonde hair, and the other a fiery auburn.<p>

"Tuney! Tuney! Don't go! I didn't mean to!" An eleven year old cried, her pretty face wet and crumbled.

"Sure you did! You nasty piece of filth! You freak!" Petunia spat. She glared at the younger girl, who was desperate to make amends with her sister.

"I'm sorry, Tuney. I really am! I didn't mean to be a witch. I promise!" Lily wept, tears spilling down her cheeks, making her emerald eyes look like watercolour.

"Don't call me that ridiculous name, Lily! Am why would you be sorry for a normal person like me?" Petunia growled, and walked away.

"Because I love you, Tuney!" Lily whispered, stopping Petunia in her tracks.

* * *

><p>The image faded, and another image crept into her awareness. This time it took place a few hours after the double date between Lily and James and Petunia and Vernon. Petunia was in hysterics, cursing Lily and yelling at the top of her voice at her.<p>

"You ignorant pig! Why on Earth did I ever think that you and that boy would ever make a good impression on my Vernon?" Petunia screamed, throwing a book at Lily.

Lily took out her wand and repelled the hard-back to the side. She knew the double date was a bad idea, but she wanted to reconcile with Petunia.

"I'm really sorry Tuney. I am. It didn't go as expected. But, it's okay. You can at least complain about me to Vernon, now that he knows how insufferable I am," Lily quipped, but had to get her wand out again, as another hardback was hurdling towards her.

"This is NO LAUGHING MATTER! He was DISGUSTED! WHY CAN'T YOU CONTROL YOUR BOYFRIEND?" Petunia howled, using up her fourth tissue.

"Petunia! To be fair, Vernon started it. He was so rude to James! But, James can handle that. It was when he was rude to me that he lost his head," Lily said, holding her wand out defensively.

"But slime? He was covered in filthy, rotten slime!"

"Didn't Vernon call James a rotten slime ball? So if Vernon can be rude, why can't James get his own back?" Lily asked, her delicate features becoming cold and angry.

"Don't you DARE insult Vernon! He understands me. Understands everything. Loves me like you never have!" Petunia growled, but regretted it the moment she said it.

Lily glared at Petunia, her green eyes raging. Petunia felt unnerved. She never realised how green Lily's eyes actually were (or maybe she had and just forgot?).

"That is the most OUTRAGEOUS LIE EVER TOLD, PETUNIA!" Lily yelled, flinging her wand down on the bed.

"What, he understands me, Lily. In ways you never have!" Petunia retorted, mopping up her running mascara that was oozing from her eye like thick, black blood.

"You just say that because I'm different! Petunia, how many times have I said I loved you? A billion! But you just call me freak, filth, slime, or ANY OTHER ROTTEN NAME YOU CAN THINK OF!" Lily bellowed, her face turning a deep crimson, much like her hair.

"I don't!"

"Don't deny it, Petunia! Just don't!" Lily wept. She picked up her wand and stormed out of the room.

Petunia lay on her aqua bed, sobbing her heart out. She wasn't sobbing for Lily, or the row they just had, no, she was sobbing for Vernon. Petunia couldn't see it, but Vernon enhanced her hatred towards Lily. She was captivated in love for Vernon, and only saw the sun shining out of his eyes.

A few hours later, she heard a knock at the door. She reluctantly got off of her bed, and opened the oaken block. As she revealed her room, she could see Lily by the light of her wand. Her eyes were all swollen, and covered most of her brilliant green eyes. Her red hair was sticking up in different directions, and her nose was a pinkish colour. Her cheeks were soaked, and her sleeved were damped. Petunia smirked a little at the horrendous sight of Lily,

"Petunia. Just remember that I'll always love you," Lily said, the ghost of her smile appearing.

But before she could say anything else, Petunia slammed the door in her face, and went back to her bed, thinking about Vernon.

* * *

><p>The picture faded, and another one took its place. This time it was Petunia's wedding day. Petunia had only reluctantly invited Lily, but disregarded her as Maid of Honour. Instead, she chose her friend, Holly, from secondary school.<p>

Petunia looked at herself in the mirror. She was certain she looked absolutely stunning. Even prettier than Lily. She just hoped Lily wouldn't outshine her. This would be her day.

"You look gorgeous!" Holly squealed, applying some make-up to her own pinched face.

"I know, I know," Petunia laughed smugly. She gazed at herself in the mirror again. Her blonde hair was twisted on top of her head in a very elegant-style bun. She wore a necklace of clear glistening jewels, matching her necklace and her engagement ring. Her dress was very long, plain, and as white as snow. Her dress had a little petticoat underneath it. Not large enough to make her gown look inflated, but large enough to make it bigger than the average dress. Her sleeves were full length and quite loose on her.

Her body was sprayed so much with tan, that it almost give her an orangey tinge. Her lips were scarlet and her cheeks were pink. Her eye make-up was done to make the blue in her eyes stand out promptly. Petunia was sure she looked beautiful. She was absolutely sure she'd be the most beautiful woman in the room.

"Vernon is going to die for you!" Holly said, twisting her pale blonde hair into a bun.

"I know, Hols. I just hope Lily doesn't show me up, you know," Petunia said.

"It would be very difficult to be as stunning as you. Gosh, I'm green with envy Tuna!" Holly reassured warmly, before focusing on her own make-up.

"Knock, knock!" A voice came from the door, along with two rhythmical pats on the door.

"Come in, if you're not Vernon!" Holly sang, and giggled along with Petunia.

"Great then!" The voice said, and in stepped Lily Evans. Petunia scowled at the sight of her sister. It was not because she didn't want her there (she didn't want her there), but because Lily looked breathtakingly beautiful, without much effort. She wore a purple and black floral dress that stopped just under her knees, black tights and black high-heels. Her sleeves were short, so she wore a light black jacket over it. Her long red curls fell down gracefully. The only make-up she had on her face was the tiny tint of pink lip-gloss, but the rest was completely natural. Too natural for Petunia's liking.

"Lily! What are you doing here?" Petunia hissed, looking at Lily from head-to-toe.

"I'm just coming in to say "hi" to the bride. And you look absolutely stunning, Tuney! Beautiful! Vernon is going to melt at the sight of you!" Lily grinned, but stopped when she saw the icy glare that Petunia shot at her.

"Well, thank you! Hop along, Lily. Go back to John, Jam, or whatever you call him."

"James, and I didn't bring him. I wanted this to be your day, Tuney, not mine. Plus, he didn't get an invitation," Lily shrugged lightly.

"Well, okay. Bye now!"

"You do look lovely, Tuney. Gorgeous. You, too, Holly!" Lily smiled, not wanting to leave.

"Thank you, Lily Evans. You look amazing! Gosh, you look beautiful! And I thought it would be hard to beat Tuna…" Holly gabbled, but stopped abruptly.

"Lily, GET OUT!" Petunia ordered to a bewildered Lily.

Lily sadly nodded, and almost walked out the door, but stopped for a moment and said, "I do love you, Tuney."

"Great, thanks! GET OUT!" Petunia yelled, and Lily shut the door with a bang.

* * *

><p>The image became a nothing, but another came into light. It was shortly after Petunia learned of Lily's death. She was talking to Vernon about this baby boy, who suddenly appeared at their doorstep. But, it wasn't just any baby boy, it was Lily's baby boy.<p>

"This is outrageous! We can't feed another human! Let's just toss it out on the streets, and someone else will find it! Dear, oh dear, you're not crying are you? For that silly freak?" Vernon hugged his wife, whose tears poured out of her eyes.

"I-I- yes- she was a freak. But, my sister, Vernon. My mother and father will never forgive me if I don't take him in."

Irritation flashed over Vernon's large features. Was he going to have to raise this vermin child as his own?

"Will we raise him as our son?" Vernon asked in disgust.

Petunia sat, staring into space. Love collided with jealousy. She thought of all the things this baby boy could do. If she raised him as her own, it would be history repeating itself. Having another "freak" that she had to love. Having another Lily in her household. It was worse than having Lily, as this boy was supposed to do great things.

Petunia shuttered. No, she couldn't tolerate loving another being that was more special than her.

But, maybe if she didn't love him. Maybe if she kept him unloved, undernourished and unaware, he would not become so great. He would have all his powers evaporated. Then, he would not become so special. But, even if he did, she would never love him, so she would never go through the pain of that ever again.

"We won't love him. We will stamp the freakishness out of him. He will not be our "son", just someone who resides in this house. He will not become a freak, but have his powers evaporated," Petunia voiced to her husband, who seemed all for the plan.

"And, we shall start today!" Vernon agreed, and spat on the young child in new-found hatred.

Petunia nodded. She took a spiteful glance at the boy, hoping to impress her husband. But as she glared at him, her malice turned into horror.

The young boy had just opened his eyes- bright green! The exact same shade of glistening emerald Lily had! He looked up at her, so much hope and trusting in his eyes, just like Lily. If she didn't already hate him, she would have adored him.

Her mouth echoed a perfect circle. As round as round could get. Quickly, she picked up the baby at arm's length, and pushed him on to her husband.

"Put him in the cupboard, under the stairs. Now!" Petunia demanded, and Vernon quietly obeyed.

Petunia used the peace to sob into her hands. She always thought she'd escape the wizard world, and pretend it didn't exist. But now she couldn't.

She sunk down further in the leather sofa and wailed. Lily had always ruined her life. Even when she was dead she ruined her life.

She stood up and cleaned herself from her tears. She'd never let Vernon see she actually cared for her sister. She didn't understand why she actually let the boy in under her roof. She knew it was something deep and forceful, but she didn't dwell on it too much.

"I left the filthy freak under the stairs," Vernon grinned happily.

"Great, now, let's check on Dudley. Poor chicken must be starving!" Petunia said lovingly.

As the two Dursleys went to check on Dudley, the only sound that could be heard in the house was the wails of a hungry, neglected one year old. But that was only the beginning.

* * *

><p>The dream vanished. Escaped into the air. But all that was left were thoughts. Thoughts about Lily and Harry. Two people who she loathed for the most of her life. The two people that shouldn't be in her dying thoughts.<p>

The thoughts whirled around. All asking her why she let Harry into her house, why she was so mean to Lily, why everything happened the way it did.

Finally, the answer came to Petunia. She loved Lily. Her love was pure and rich, like a bunch of ripe strawberries. She hated her, but that wasn't hate at all, it was fear.

Petunia feared Lily would leave her. She feared Lily would become better than her. Petunia finally saw herself for what she was; a selfish, conceited, nasty, awful person. No wonder Lily got all the attention when they were younger. Lily was simply more pleasant to be around.

Petunia's love for Lily drove her to protect her son. It drove her to feed him. It hurt her when she died, but she didn't let it show. She repressed her emotion deeply, and only showed her sadness whenever Lily was mentioned.

The image of Lily crossed her mind. Her flaming red hair flowing behind her gracefully. Her pale skin and light dusting of freckles combining with every colour in the rainbow. Her emerald-green eyes sparkling whenever she was excited or happy (which was often).

She saw Lily's personality. Happy, bubbly, humble and hopeful. Lily trusted most people, but forgave those who wronged her. She was a strong, feisty character who lived for others, and coincidently died for others. Her temper was fire red, but was mostly hidden. She was stubborn and cheeky, and always followed her gut instinct. She was true to herself, fair and honest. She had all the qualities Petunia lacked.

Petunia suddenly felt a jolt alive in her. An energy she hadn't felt since she was very young. An energy she hadn't felt since before Lily knew she was a witch.

She opened her eyes very slowly, and saw the tear stained faces of all her loved ones, waiting for her to die. She was glad she could die with her family around her.

She decided it was time to announce what she had kept hidden for so long. Something that should have outshined her flaws and faults.

"I love you, Lily…" Petunia croaked breathlessly.

And those were the last words that ever escaped Petunia Dursley's lips.

* * *

><p><strong>Please review. I hope you enjoyed it! Xx<strong>


End file.
